paytons_reality_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Underdogs
This is the second episode of Survivor: South Africa Previously On Survivor... *First impression's prove their importance as the castaways have one night to prove they have what it takes to cut it in the game, and be chosen during the tribal selection. Lachlan and Darwin are both given the power to select the two tribes. *Both Nova and Gloria's paranoia levels run high as they question whether or not they stand at the bottom of the totem pole. *Zulu fails to beat Swazi in the Immunity Challenge, and they are sent to tribal council. *First impressions continue to show how exactly important they are, as Duncan and Lachlan target Gloria based on her age and what they think she can contribute. Both Nova and Gloria believe that it is in their best interest to form a stronger alliance. *Inevitably, Gloria is voted out sending the oldest castaway home. Story Night 3 Zulu It's a dark, peaceful night. Everything lies seemingly still, including the clouds in the sky. The Zulu tribe slowly stumbles back into camp using only the light from the full moon to guide their way. Upon resting her torch against a nearby tree, Nova wanders toward the shelter and plops down her bag of belongings. Adelaide keeps herself distant from the disappointed Nova, as there was obviously some tension during the vote seeing her name come up twice. Lars, Lachlan and Duncan all walk deeper into the foliage, the night so dark nobody could see they weren't present. They begin to discuss the events of tribal council. Lachlan: That was disappointing. But it had to be done. Duncan: Listen, if we just keep picking off these girls, it's going to be easy. Nova's next because we need tribal strength. Lars: Agreed. The boys come back and settle down for the night. The tribe falls asleep for another restless night. Day 4 Swazi It's a new day, and the entire tribe was up bright and early with the sunrise. The morning is filled with many laughs, and Darwin is cooking everyone up some rice and corn for breakfast. It seems as if the canned food reward has come into play majorly. Lydia, a choreographer takes the entire tribe down near the lake for a lesson. She hopes that flexibility will be a great factor in the challenge portion, and giving lessons could help her social standing. She praises Hayley and Elizabeth, as they were the best in the lesson. After Lydia's class, everyone decides to go for a swim. The water is swampy and disgusting, but nobody really cares as they have been dealing with this for 4 days already. As time begins to pass, Darwin, Jie and Nikolas hop out of the water to prepare lunch. A few minutes later, Hayley, who studies solar eclipses in High School begins to get out too. But she is stopped by the others. She looks back, confused. But Elizabeth calls her over. Elizabeth: The way I see it, us five aren't nearly as physically strong as the other three. Hayley, we've been thinking of forming "The Underdogs" alliance. We need a fifth person and we haven't had the time to tell you. If we start kicking off the top dogs, their alliance will crumble. They'll also be really large threats by the merge. Knox: I totally agree with that. Lydia: Hayley, are you in? Hayley: Yes, I'd like to be part of this alliance. But won't we need physical strength too? Elizabeth: Good point, we'll vote off Jie, the weakest member of that alliance. Swazi The day is a rather unproductive one from Swazi. They manage to improve their shelter out of boredom, but nobody really has anything to do. Annelie walks past the shelter where Adelaide, Lachlan and Duncan sit chatting and laughing. Annelie sighs and rolls her eyes. Annelie continues on through the forest and manages to find Lars, just sitting down by the lake. Annelie sits down beside him and they both smile at each other. Annelie: Sorry if I interrupted you. Lars: That's fine, I needed someone to talk to me anyway. Annelie: I just have a feeling people don't like me here. Lars (smiles): I like you. Annelie: That's great to hear. Adelaide, Lachlan and Duncan were being (bleep)s earlier, and I just needed someone to talk to. Day 5 Reward Challenge Jeff Probst: Come on in! Swazi enters first, followed by Zulu. Jeff Probst: Swazi getting your first look at the new Zulu tribe, Gloria voted off in the last tribal council. Jeff Probst: Time for your next reward challenge, here's how it works. One at a time, each tribe member must manoeuvre past the other players standing on a balance beam and get to the finishing platform. If one of them falls or touches more than one other player at once, they must start over. First tribe to get all six members on the platform wins reward. Everyone understand? Castaways: Yes! Castaways: Here's what you're playing for... A hammock, blankets, and pillows. No doubt something that'll make life around camp at least a little better. Swazi, you have one extra member that you must sit out, reminder that you cannot sit out the same person in back to back challenges, who's sitting out? The tribe mutually agrees that Hayley should sit out of the challenge. -After the challenge- Jeff Probst: Swazi wins reward! Swazi cheers at their big win, all tribe members ecstatic are ecstatic. Swazi grab all of their comfort items and head out. Zulu, frustrated and defeated trail after them back to their respective camps. Swazi Returning to camp, the entire Swazi tribe places their comfort items down and begin to cheer. Darwin looks around and takes everything in, realising that his tribe's camp is just getting better and better. Elizabeth and Lydia walk away from camp and begin to talk along the way. Elizabeth (high-fives Lydia): We crushed that challenge, good job! Lydia: It was great to do better than the stronger guys of our tribe! We're proving our worth at last. Elizabeth: I never thought that I'd actually do well in any challenges. This gives me confidence for later in the game.. Lydia: For sure. Elizabeth: Oh yeah, I was thinking of adding Nova to our alliance, from the other tribe. When the time comes, you know? Like when we merge. Lydia: The jet-black haired girl? Of course. Jie, Darwin and Nikolas are all cooking lunch. They realise that they are running out of canned food. Darwin: Here's a solution to this problem. Just give the females less food. Jie: Isn't that a bit cruel? Everyone needs food. Darwin: Well, us guys need more food than the girls. It's obvious what we should do. What needs to be done needs to be done. Jie: If you insist. Zulu Returning to camp Adelaide is visibly the most frustrated about the loss of the comfort items than anyone else on her tribe. She sits in the shelter and lays back, using her elbows to prop up the top half of her body. Yolanda suggests that the only challenges that matter are the immunity ones. Adelaide (frustrated): I know, I'm just tired of laying on this (bleep)ing wood all the time. We could of had pillows, PILLOWS! Nova: After about three days of them being used, they'll be useless. Once it rains they'll be garbage and won't be comfortable at all. Yolanda: Nova's right. I don't think we should be complaining that hard. Adelaide: I don't care, I would still use them soaking wet. Like, I don't get how I'm the only one disappointed. Day 6 Immunity Challenge The two tribes shuffle in, and stand on their respective mats. Jeff Probst: Before we start, Swazi I need to take back immunity. Jeff takes the Immunity Idol back from Swazi and places it back on its pedestal. Jeff Probst: Immunity is back up for grabs. In today's challenge, each tribe starts on a raised platform. They must jump down from the platform onto a net. Once all tribe members are down, they must cross a narrow balance beam. First tribe to have all members across the beam will win immunity. Everyone understand? Castaways: Yes! Jeff Probst: Swazi, you're sitting one person out. It cannot be Hayley. Lydia (raises hand): I will. Castaways: Immunity is back up for grabs! Survivors ready? Go! ... Zulu is currently in the lead, but Hayley injures herself on the net. The challenge is called off for the moment. Dr. Ramona frantically performs check-ups on her arm, making sure she is in health to continue in this game. Everyone on Zulu is very worried, and Swazi is concerned, especially Hayley's closest allies. Dr. Ramona: We've done check-ups on Hayley, and she will be able to continue playing Survivor: South Africa. However, she will have to have her hand wrapped in an Orthopaedic Cast for 4-5 weeks. Hayley, if you would like to quit this game then you can. Hayley (tears rolling down her eyes): I would like to continue my journey. The challenge continues, as Hayley is sent to the sit-out bench and Lydia joins. Despite this, Zulu manages to overcome Swazi and they win immunity. Zulu happily heads out, while Swazi follows behind. Swazi The Swazi tribe returns to camp, and one thing is clear. Everyone is worried about their position in this game and everyone begins to question who they should and should not trust. The Underdogs all gather in one position while they are alone and they begin to have a conversation about the events of the game and they all begin to clarify with each other. Elizabeth: Tonight we're voting Jie out. As horrible as Darwin is as a leader, it's our best option that we have because we need more challenge strength. The girls begin to retreat back to the camp, leaving Wade and Knox. Out of nowhere, Jie encounters them both. Really wanting to save himself from potential elimination, Jie talks to them. Jie: I consider myself incredibly lucky to be here, but to be in this position right now, it sucks. Darwin has been a very horrible person and Hayley has a broken arm. Now, I don't think that it's likely that I'm going home tonight, but my position is precarious. Wade: No, don't worry. We've got your back and your name has not been thrown around at all. Jie: Thanks for that. I was just very paranoid that I was going to be the 2nd player voted out of this game. So, who goes tonight? Knox: That would be Darwin. Jie: Thank you guys for all you have done. Back at camp, Darwin, Nikolas, Elizabeth and Lydia are all restlessly awaiting tribal council. With not much time left, Darwin begins to campaign. Darwin: Let's get the elephant out of the room. Hayley is going to be a huge burden in most of these upcoming challenges. Since nobody can sit out twice in a row, she would constantly be losing us rewards and immunity left and right. Nikolas: Good point. Even though she will not be a threat in the merge whatsoever, I don't think we can keep her around for that long. Lydia and Elizabeth nod back at them, not saying a single word. Darwin finishes up the conversation as everyone gathers and heads off to tribal council. Tribal Council Swazi walks one by one into tribal council. As they do, Jeff instructs them to grab a torch from behind them, approach the flame and get fire. After lighting their torches, they sit down. Jeff asks Hayley about her left arm, to which she responds that it still hurts, but she's lucky that she landed on her non-dominant hand. Jeff continues on to ask more complex questions, like if this will affect her game. Hayley: For sure. I just want to sleep easy tonight, but I can't knowing that I could go right now. Moving on, Jeff asks "leader" Darwin about how his role is going. Darwin points out that some people have disagreed with his motives and decisions, and that he should be able to make the big decisions because he's leader of the tribe. Elizabeth jumps in, saying that just because he was chosen as the leader along with Lachlan on the first day doesn't technically mean he is the tribe's overall leader. Because of this comment, Jeff asks Elizabeth about her stance on things. Elizabeth says that she doesn't like the idea of tribe leadership but she isn't the one to ask about this situation. Jeff instructs everyone to vote. Once everyone has finished their dirty work, they all sit down and anxiously wait the result of the votes. Jeff Probst: First vote... Darwin. Jeff Probst: Second vote... Jie. >'Jeff Probst:' Third vote... Hayley. Jeff Probst: Fourth vote... Hayley. Jeff Probst: Fifth vote... Jie. Jeff Probst: Sixth vote... Jie. Jeff Probst: Seventh vote... Jie. Jeff Probst: 2nd person voted out of Survivor: South Africa... Jie. Mixed with shocked and disappointed, Jie slowly gets up off of his seat and clutches his torch. He walks over to Jeff and his torch is snuffed, the fire going out. Jie disappears in the twilight, and now there are only 7 members left on the Swazi tribe. Voting Confessionals Final Words